Un vals eterno
by Astarothgranduque
Summary: Con el corazón roto en una mano y una gran culpa en la otra, Kokone siente que se esta hundiendo en un, cada vez más, oscuro abismo. Si tan solo se hubiese negado a esa petición. (One- Shot)


_**Solo un one-shot que ha rodado por mi mente durante demasiado tiempo, y al fin decidí escribirlo y subirlo acá. Espero que les guste**_

* * *

 _El piano empieza a sonar, tocando una lenta y delicada melodía. Un hermoso vals acaba de comenzar en el gran salón. Las parejas bailando al lento compas del ¾, un ambiente de paz y amor se forma por todo el lugar. Pero nadie disfruta más de este elegante baile mas que los novios, una bella y delicada novia, con una sonrisa tan radiante que el sol mismo palidece ante ella, y el novio sostenido la cintura de su ahora esposa, elegante y atractivo, con un leve sonrojo, los dos bailan al son, pétalos de rosas cae sobre la feliz pareja, creando un ambiente de cuentos de hadas._

 _-¿quieres bailar?- pregunta un niño totalmente sonrojada a su amiga, ella asiste con una risita, igualmente sonrojada_

 _Sus pasos son torpes. La niña trata de imitar los pasos que la novia de su hermano, pero fracasa miserablemente, pisando los pies de su pequeño amigo, a el no parece importale ya que con una sonrisa la calma intenta seguir el bailé._

 _-Kokone...- el niño dice el nombre de una forma seria, demasiado para su edad- cuando seamos mayores te prometo que te haré mi novia, y tendremos una fiesta de cuentos de hadas. Prométeme que me esperaras hasta que seamos mayores_

 _La niña se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba, pero no le importa, da una gran sonrisa y asiste_

 _-es una promesa- los dos se ríen ante eso y siguen bailando en ese escenario de ensueño_

 ** _"Dime... Ya olvidaste de aquella promesa de antaño ¿no?"_**

-Ya pude besar a la novia- la pareja comparten una pequeña mirada llena de vergüenza, sonriendo, la felicidad no se puede ocultar, los dos están dando un gran paso en sus vidas... pero... ¿Por qué yo no me siento feliz? Todo el mundo le aplaude al nuevo matrimonio con gran entusiasmo, en cambio yo no encuentro la fuerza, ni motivos para celebrar su amor.

¿Por qué no puedo sentir felicidad por mi hermana menor y mi mejor amigo? ¿Soy acaso tan egoísta?

-Gracias a todos por venir- palabras vacías, eso eran, solo palabras sin ningún significado, puede que parezca cínica, pero conozco a Una. Ella solo quiere a Fukase porque sabe que yo lo amo- Pero nada de esto no sería posible si no fuese por mi hermana mayor, Kokone. Démosle un gran aplauso.

Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada hacia a mi, y comienzan a aplaudirme con sonrisas demasiado grandes para mi gusto.

-Ya he sido bastante tiempo el centro de atención. La novia aquí es Una- levanto mi copa de champagne y con una sonrisa falsa y doloroso miro a la feliz pareja- Un brindis por los novios

El vals comienza a sonar, los novios empiezan a bailar, los pétalos de rosa y burbujas empiezan a caer, y mí ya roto corazón se vuelve trizas.

Este debería ser mi día, ese debería ser mi vestido, yo debería bailar con Fukase. Yo soy la que debería ser la heroína de este cuento de amor, no esta tragedia... Pero de cierta forma yo misma elegí este destino. Fue mi culpa, yo soy la responsable de esto, si no los hubiese presentado, si no hubiese aceptado ayudar a Una, si no hubiese hablando con Fukase ¿Seria yo la novia de esta historia?

-Kokone... ¿estás bien?- La voz de Yukari me saca de mis pensamientos. Ella es mi amiga de toda la vida, y la única que sabe mis verdaderos sentimientos- sé que debe ser doloroso pero...

-Yukari- decore mi rostro una sonrisa, una dolorosa sonrisa-, estoy bien. Solo verlos a ellos dos felices me hace feliz. Vivo por el amor, aunque no sea yo la correspondida. Ya sabes... La experta casamentera

Mentiras, solo mentiras. Me duele, mi corazón esta partido, estoy hecha trisas, y lo sabes. Eres mi amiga ¿entonces porque me haces esto más difícil? Ella, con ojos compasivos, se dan cuenta de mí máscara, pero cuando esta por abrir la boca una presencia hizo que la cerrada.

-¿quieres bailar?- me pregunta una voz ya demasiado conocida para mí. Lo miro a los ojos, el solo me extiende la mano y espera la respuesta con una sonrisa. Yo me quedo anonadada. El destino se ríe de mi hoy- y bien... ¿Qué dices?

No lo pensé, tomé su mano, una mínima parte de mi aún tenía esperanzas, aún era yo. Lo último que vi antes de mi inminente perdición fue la cara de preocupación de Yukari.

Sus brazos se posaron mi cintura, y los míos sobre sus hombros. Los dos empezamos a girar al copas, los pétalos seguían cayendo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y una sonrisa se formó. Por un momento sentí que era la protagonista, sentí que yo era la bella novia, por un instante sentí que todo podía terminar bien, al menos para mi.

-Kokone... te tengo que decir algo... Muchas gracias- … por favor no... por favor no digas lo que creo que dirás... ¡POR FAVOR NO HABLES! Mi corazón no resistirá más- gracias a tu ayuda Una y yo podemos estar juntos, si no fuera por tu ayuda, esto no sería posible. Muchas gracias, Kokone. De verdad eres la casamentera infalible

Ya no aguanto, es demasiado para mi ¿Acaso Dios se deleita viéndome sufrir?

-no es nada- suelto una risita para esconder el llanto- Son la pareja perfecta con Una, solo necesitaban un empujoncito, el cual era yo

El se rio, saber que jamás seré la dueña de esa rara pero dulce sonrisa termino el trabajo. Sin explicación alguna me solté del agarre de Fukase y salí corriendo, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos a mis mejillas, cual brillantes diamantes. Un rio llorare donde poder ahogarme. No me importaba a donde iba, solo quería escapar de esa falsa, quería escapar de esas personas felices que solo se ríen de mí, escapar de mi funeral, solo quiero... solo quiero que alguien me ame.

Meses pasaron de la boda, pero mi corazón aun no sana. Nadie sabe el dolor que cargo, nadie sabe de mi corazón roto. Pero aun puedo vivir, la felicidad ellos es más importante. Amar significa hacer sacrificios, mi amor es puro, y sé que, si aún es una mentira, Fukase es feliz con Una.

-¡Kokone! Qué bueno verte, no supimos nada de ti desde la boda- Sachiko me recibe en la entrada de su casa. Verla a ella me hace feliz, me recordar el día que me enamore del amor- pasa, eres la única que falta. No sé por qué Una y Fukase decisión hacer esto en mi casa, y no en la suya. Dicen que es más grande...

Sachiko empezó a divagar de la falta de hospitalidad de Una y Fukase. Para ser honesta no los culpo, su departamento es realmente pequeño, como diría ella, es una caja de zapato, una reunión familiar en ese lugar seria un calvario para todos.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, ver a Fukase junto a Una, fue dolor, pero no tanto como antes. Verlos tan felices, tan lleno de amor... Es mejor así, prefiero ser infeliz a que ellos lo sean ¿estaban destinado? En ese caso... ¿Estoy destinada a una vida sin amor?

-bueno... los quise juntar a todos hoy porque Una y yo tenemos una gran noticia- todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Ya sé lo que será... pero aun así me siento nerviosa

-¡Estoy embarazada!- grito Una. Todo el mundo se quedó callado un momento, hasta que Cul grito sus felicitaciones hacia la feliz pareja, todos, de apoco y con gran entusiasmo, felicitaron la gran noticia de la pareja.

-¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos!- esas palabras fueron como veneno para mi corazón

Pensé que ya estaba bien, había aceptado la idea de vivir con un corazón roto, me había resignado a vivir en la oscuridad ¿Por qué les gusta verme tan miserable? No puedo estar allí, no puedo ver esa felicidad que debería ser mía. No puedo quedarme, simplemente no puedo, no quiero ser consumida por este odio.

-¿Kokone? ¿ya te vas?- la voz de Fukase resuena entre míos oídos, le doy una excusa pateta y una sonrisa demasiado falsa, pero el se la cree, está demasiado feliz para notar el hundimiento de alguien que fue su mejor amiga

Estoy acostada en mi cama, esperando quedarme dormida por mis lágrimas, ojos rojos y saltones, el amor que antes caracterizaban mi mirada, se ha esfumado ¿De verdad merece llorar por esto? Ellos son felices, Una puede ser una mala persona, pero cuando la veo junto a el, puedo ver que lo quiere de verdad ¿Enserio soy tan egoísta? Aún así no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que los veo, su felicidad, la felicidad que pudo ser mía, solo me da asco, me produce repelús. Su amor solo me molesta.

No quiero sentir esto, amo a mi hermana a pesar de todo, y también amo a Fukase, no quiero sentir esto por ellos, no quiero que esta tristeza se trasforme en algo destructivo, tanto para mí como para todos. Tengo miedo de terminar odiando a aquellos que amo. No puedo estar aquí, simplemente no puedo. Su amor es un veneno para mi corazón, y no dejare que me consuma.

Estoy decidida, no dejara que el ese veneno llamado amor me mate, no estaré en la oscuridad. Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, no mientras ellos sean felices, no mientras vea mi obra maestra.

-¿¡QUE TU QUE!?- Yukari grito exaltara, casi escupiendo el té que le había preparado

-Si... Siempre ha sido un sueño para mí, y ya que ha surgido la oportunidad- le contesto un poco aburrida- Además ir a Paris me ayudara a terminar mi nuevo libro, después de todo es la ville de l'amour

-Kokone...- su voz ahora es más tranquila, pero mantiene un tono melancólico que me molesta, al igual que sus ojos violetas- si es por ellos...

¡Yukari, no todo es por ellos dos! ¡Y no quiero que los nombres!- mi voz es firme al igual que mi mirada, aunque estoy temblando, y sé que ella lo ha notado

-...Perdón... ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? ¿lo sabe tu familia?

-Honestamente no lo sé. Creo que volveré cuando sienta que quiero volver. No estoy cómoda en este lugar- me encojo de hombros- Ellos no saben nada, tampoco quiero que se enteren. Les mandare un mensaje a Gakupo cundo este en el avión. Si les aviso antes seguro que querrán detenerme. Chika sufrió ese destino.

-Entiendo ¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?- niego con la cabeza

-no hace falta. Ya contrate un taxi... Y... Me voy mañana a la noche, a las 1:45 AM...Yukari, eres la única que lo sabe. S-solo quería despedirme de alguien. T-también quería que supieras que eres una gran amiga. Y...- mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, la mirada de Yukari solo me hace romper- Y... Y-yo.. Yo no puedo mas

De repente los brazos de Yukari me envuelven en un cálido abrazo, en ese momento no puedo evitar las lágrimas. Un abrazo cálido, reconfortante, de un amor de verdad, de una persona a quien amo, de mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

-Y- yo...

-Es mi turo de callarte

Así estuve todo lo que quedaba del día. Llorando y Yukari consolándome. Cada lagrima era una brillante gota menos del veneno que mata mi corazón lentamente, el que me destruye. Pero es demasiado tarde, ese veneno ya pudrió mi corazón

-Y-ya es tarde. Es mejor que te vallas. Piko debe estar preocupado- me limpio las lágrimas y trato de dar una sonrisa- Además tengo mucho que empacar

-Me duele dejarte sola... Pero creo que tienes razón- ella me da un último abrazo, pero con la diferencia que esta vez le correspondo- Iré a verte en el aeropuerto

La miro a los ojos y le doy una gran sonrisa, la única sonrisa verdadera que he dado en un largo tiempo

-Muchas gracias

 _-¡nos casaremos en Francia!- el niño le hablaba a su amiga de forma eufórica y acelerada- invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos. Y tendremos el pastel más grande del mundo... ¡Ah, y será de chocolate!_

 _Los ojos de la niña brillaban como estrellas, cada palabra que pronunciaba el pequeño era como saca de un sueño._

 _-¡Y yo tendré un vestido como el de una princesa!- la niña levanto su meñique- ¿estaremos juntos para siempre?_

 _El niño solo entrelazo su pequeño dedo con el de ella en señal de una promesa eterna_

 _-siempre estaremos juntos. Es una promesa_

 _Los dos niños se sonrieron mutuamente, ojos llenos de vida, de sueños y esperanzas. Un futuro prometedor les esperaba. Un amor infantil, un amor sincero, inocente, sin lujuria, sin maldad. Un primer amor para toda la vida._

 ** _"También me has olvidado ¿Cierto?"_**

Miro mi reloj en la pared, ya casi es la hora. Una nueva vida en París ¿Podre lograr mis metas allá? ¿Podre olvidarme de todo?

Francia siempre fue mi sueño, toda mi vida soñé con vivir en la ciudad del amor, vivir junto con el hombre que amaba, comenzar una familia, pero ahora ese sueño se ha roto en mil pedazos.

Entre más pienso, me doy cuenta que yo soy la culpable de este destino. Conocí a Fukase en secundaria, al principio me sentía un gran temor hacia el, pero a medida que lo conocí logre comprenderlo mejor, lo conocía mejor que nadie, fuimos mejores amigos. Conozco sus facetas, sus sonrisas verdaderas, sus secretos. Sin darme cuenta me enamore de el. Ese amor es el que ahora me esta consumiendo, si tan solo hubiese dicho que no a mi pequeña hermanita ¿sería feliz o el destino actuaria en mi contra?

Siempre creí en el verdadero amor, siempre le he hecho caso a mi corazón, si me entregaba a alguien era en cuerpo, corazón y alma... ¿A dónde me llevo eso? A un abismo. Yo era Kokone, la amante de cupido, yo era Kokone, la perfecta casamentera. Ese título, que antes llevaba con orgullo, resulto ser mi perdición.

He de admitir que siempre supe que esto terminaría así. Desde la primera vez que las miradas de Una y Fukase chocaron sentí esa conexión, una conexión que nunca tuve con él, pero que recuerdo haber sufrido. Me rió de mí misma, al menos sé que hago bien mi trabajo de cupido.

Desde secundaria que guardo este dolor, supe guardarlo, pero ahora verlos tan felices, en un cuento de hadas, allí fue que el último trozo de mí corazón se rompió.

El timbre resuena por todo el lugar, una alegre y corta melodía que me saca de mis pensamientos. Con determinación tomo mi maleta y el pasaje. Comenzare una nueva vida en Francia, ya no seré Kokone, la experta en romance, solo seré Kokone, una escrita más del montón.

Pequeñas y filosas gotas, brillante cual pequeños diamante, pero frías cual hielo cubren toda la ciudad, donde mis lagrimas se perderán entre muchas otras. Todo es tan romántico, un clima trágico dignó para el final de esta obra.

Miro los la ventanilla, mis lagrimas quieren salir, pero me niego ese derecho otra vez, tengo que ser fuerte, un corazón roto cura, aunque nunca será el mismo otra vez.

¿Estoy siendo amable, egoísta o cobarde? Tal vez todo y nada al mismo tiempo, no estoy segura. ¿Doy asco? Eso es algo que si puedo afirmar, soy despreciable. Siempre puse la felicidad de los demás por sobre la mía, y ahora que dos personas que amo lo han encontrado no puedo evitar odiarlos. Ya era la diosa del amor, ahora solo soy una patética y cobarde mujer que corre antes de enfrentar sus problemas.

¿Es lo correcto? Me pregunto. Una parte de mi dice que me quede, que enfrente todo, que seré feliz aquí, con ellos, pero otra voz me dice que me valla, que no soy la protagonista de este cuento, que no hay lugar para mi

-¿Tendré un final feliz?- y sin darme cuenta una pequeña lagrima se escapa por mi mejilla.

De repente un fuerte chirrido seguido por uno seco lastima mis oídos. Todo avanza en cámara lenta, puedo notar como mi cuerpo da vueltas, veo los ojos perdidos del conductor por el espejo ante que se trizara y esparciera en mil pedazos, sangre y pequeños pedazos de vidrio vuelan frente a mis ojos, perdiéndose entre la lluvia. Las gotas se mueven de forma tan delicada frente a mi ya borrosa vista, sangre se esparrama por todo el frió pavimento. A los lejos puedo escuchar el horrible sonido de las ambulancias, acompañado por los gritos de otros conductores.

 **Dios ama verme sufrir.**

Siento las lágrimas caer por mis ojos, pero son camufladas con la lluvia, con mis últimas fuerzas doy una pequeña sonrisa. Con mi último aliento me pregunto a mi misma en voz alta:

-¿E-es e-este mi f-final feliz?- y de repente todo de vuelve negro

 _La niña lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la tumba de su amigo. El clima cálido y el sol brillante es como un insulto para ella, una ironía que ella no logra entender aún._

 _-Kokone... Se que duele, pero el...- la empática y compresiva voz de su hermano mayor fue cruelmente cortado por los gritos desoladores de la niña_

 _-¡CÁLLATE!- su hermano frunció los labios con resignación. Su esposa le dio una pequeña señal para que se marcharan, la niña quería estar sola, ya después podría alcanzarlos en el auto_

 _Los llantos de la niña estaban cargados de dolor, su pequeño mundo se había derrumbado tan rápido que ella creía que era un sueño._

 _Nunca pensó que ese viaje fuese lo último que ellal y su amigo hicieran juntos. Un bello pasea al campo que en tan pocos segundos se trasformo en una pesadilla, el destino era cruel con la pobre niña, la vida amaba verla sufrir. Un terrible choque arrebato la felicidad de ese momento, los padres del niño vivieron una muerte súbita, su amigo salió gravemente herido, y ella, como milagro se tratase, no sufrió más que unos raspones._

 _El niño lucho para vivir, sus ganas de seguir fueron tales que eran envidiables, pero no basto para cumplir la promesa. Heridas demasiado grandes y una pérdida masiva de sangre fue su perdición. La vida, cruel como pocos y amable cómo nadie, arrebato del mundo a un inocente niño._

 _-¡Esto es solo una pesadilla!- grito entre sollozos- s-se que me despertare en mi cama, y que mañana te veré en el colegio, y tendremos un día normal como cualquier otro- ella estaba temblando, eran emociones muy fuerte para su pequeño e inexperto corazón- ¡ME NIEGO A CREER QUE ROMPISTE LA PROMESA!_

 _Y así lloro hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaron. Su corazón no podía con tal perdida, ella no podía soportarlo, tenía que olvidar, olvidar, esa era su única salvación. Después de todo solo era una pesadilla, un mal capitulo en su cuento de hadas._

 ** _"Kokone. Ya es hora de despertar"_**

Con lentitud abro mis ojos. un gran dolor de cabeza me azota sin compasión, con temor me paro del suelo donde estaba acostada. Por donde quiera que mire, hasta a donde alcanza mi vista, lo único que puedo ver el blanco, blanco por todas partes. Camino, troto, corro, blanco por todas partes, blanco, solo blanco. No importa a donde vaya no hay nada, la nada mas absoluta.

Después de correr por un tiempo hacia ningún lugar, me rendir. Me tiro al piso y cubro mi cara con mis manos, un llanto desesperado llena esta nada. Un llanto desgarrado, ruidoso, no me contengo, llorare todas las penas que he guardado. No soy tonta, sé que estoy muerta, sé que no veré nunca mas a mi familia, a mis amigos, nunca podre decirle a Una y Fukase que de verdad estoy felices por ellos.

¿Es esta mi culpa? ¿Es este mi castigo por ser cobarde? ¿o es por mi egoísmo? ¿o solo es que a Dios no le agrado?

-Ya basta de llorar- una voz masculina me dice, es grave y suave cual seda, y se me hace dolorosamente familiar, aunque no recuerdo a verla escuchando en el pasado- estoy aquí para ti

Con ojos lloros levanto la cabeza de mis manos, las lágrimas no me dejan ver bien quien es, solo sé que me extiende su mano con amabilidad

-¿No me reconoces, Kokone? Eso duele- su tono es algo burlón, pero no aun así suena adolorido- Espero que aun recuerdes la promesa, allí de verdad me sentiría dolorido

¿Promesa? ¿de qué está hablando? ¿y como sabe mi nombre?

Las lágrimas de mis ojos se disipan, pudiendo ver esos bellos ojos azules como el cielo, los cuales me miran con cariño, pero también noto una gran tristeza en ellos. Esos ojos me traen buenos recuerdos, azul como el cielo, amables y dulces. Mi mente se llena de recuerdos, fluyen como un rio, sonrisas, risas, sueños y una promesa. Eso bellos ojos no pueden ser de nadie más

-¿I-IO?- me limpio las lágrimas para poder verlo con mayor claridad. Y allí estaba el, más alto, más musculoso, más maduro. Su cabello blanco sigue corto y rebelde, de la misma forma que recuerdo, sus ojos eran igual de gentiles que siempre, pero de alguna manera son diferentes. Están llenos de tristeza, a pesar de le hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente ya es el niño que ame, pero aun es la misma persona

-¿¡Me recuerdas!? Eso es lindo, ha paso tanto tiempo. Además que nunca visitas mi tumba, mala amiga- el aun está extendiendo su mano, la cual acepto, su mano se siente tan cálida, tan familiar. Un pequeño escalofrió se apodera de mi a juntar nuestra piel- Eso me hace pensar que, aun recuperadas esa infantil promesa, porque yo si

El esta usando un traje, oscuro como la noche, haciendo un costarte glorioso con lo pálido de su piel. Se ve elegante y atractivos

El lleva sus brazos a mis cinturas, y me acerca hacía él, me regala una sonrisa que me reconforta, es una sonrisa que no recordaba, una sonrisa que me obligue a olvidar, porque sabía que la sufriría, pero ahora la tengo aquí, para mí, para siempre, y no quiero negarme ese pequeño placer ahora. Sus blancos dientes resplandecen como las más bellas perlas.

Los dos empezamos a bailar, un lentos, elegante y hermoso vals. Los dos nos movíamos con precisos pasos, acercándonos más uno del otro.

El vacío silencio se empezó a llenar, el sonido de violines resuena por todas partes, el piano se hizo eco por todo el lugar, de apoco esa bella música empezó a llenar el lugar, rompiendo tan vil silencio. No nos importa, nosotros ya teníamos música, una que en nuestros recuerdos llevamos guardado, una melodía tan hermosa que nuestros corazones jamás la olvidaron, nosotros ya bailábamos al compas de ese bello y glorioso vals.

A medida que danzábamos este esencio blanco empezó a desaparecer, un espléndido y gran salón empezó a construirse a nuestro alrededor, un magnifico escenario digno de la más bella historia de amor. Sin haberme dado cuenta mis ropas fueron remplazadas por un bello y elegante vestido blanco como el marfil. Simple, delicado y hermoso, más de lo que siempre imagine poder usar.

-¿Es como en tus sueños?- me susurra, su voz baja y grave provoca un escalofrió- ¿es el cuento de hadas que siempre soñaste?

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero por primera vez no son gotas amargas de veneno, no lloro por mi tragedia, tampoco es por este bello cuento de hadas que se ha hecho realizada, son lagrimas agridulces para este final. Sin más nada que hacer, escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y dejo mis pequeñas lagrimas salir. En ese momento sus brazos me abrazan de forma protectora, es tan cálido y reconfortarte, me hace sentir amada, protegida, como si este fuese mi lugar.

-Por favor no llores- el poso sus finos dedos en mi mentor y me obliga a mirarlo- Odio verte llorar

El limpia con delicadeza las lágrimas que caía. ¿Estoy feliz? Honestamente no lo sé, el cuento de hada que siempre soñé vivir se ha realizado en tan solo un par de minutos, con una persona que me ama tanto como yo a ella, pero ¿a qué costo? Mi familia, mis amigos... A Yukari.

-sé que es trágico, sé que es doloroso- él se acerca aún más a mí, inclinándose hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron tan cerca que sentí su calor- pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, para hacerte feliz. Siempre he estado a tu lado.

Con un lento movimiento posiciona sus labios sobre los míos, son suaves y cálidos. No hay lujuria, no hay deseo, solo hay amor. Su agarre se vuelve más fuerte, causando que nuestros cuerpos se acerquen, casi pegados. Como si fuésemos un solo ente, no sé si es posible, pero puedo sentir nuestros latidos, laten al unísono, un solo corazón en dos cuerpos.

No quiero que esto termine, pero lentamente IO se separa de mi, se arrodilla en una pierna y tomo mi mano entre las suya, su agarre es fuerte pero delicado al mismo tiempo

-kokone... te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Me hubiese encantado que este encuentro fuese menos trágico, pero ya estás aquí, y cumpliré mi promesa- su rostro despreocupado y feliz se torna serio, sus ojos brillan de determinación como aquella vez, ya hace años- Kokone ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa en nuestra vida nueva?

Pequeñas gotas brillantes y valiosas como diamantes caen de mis mejillas, pero esta vez no es llanto, no es tristeza, son lágrimas de felicidad, de pura felicidad.

La dulce y armónica melodía del vals, el escario de cuentos de hadas, la persona que amo, todo vuelve esta tragedia en un sueño, si lo es no quiero despertar. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi carrera, mi vida, en este momento no puedo acordarme de nada, tampoco quiero, ahora solo puedo pensar en mí, en IO, en esta agridulce historia.

-si- mi voz es solo un susurro- ¡Claro que si!

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo a los brazos de mi amado, de mi verdadero amor, uniendo una vez mas nuestros labios en señal de una promesa de amor eterno, de un vals eterno.

* * *

 **Como amo escribir tragedias. Me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes, física y/ o mentalmente, antes de un final algo feliz, pero igual de triste.**

 **No se si tenga que subir esta historia, aun así quería publicarla acá (y tal vez mas tarde me haga un wattpad para publicarlo). Me gustaría que llegara a mas gente... pero dudo que alguien lea esto por la elección de vocaloids. Como sea.**

 **¿De todos los vocalois que hay porque decidí poner a IO? Básicamente porque me gusta el Kokone x IA, y no creí que IA como ella mismo encajara bien con este tipo de historia, por lo tanto decidí hacerlo hombre (originalmente era Flower V4 pero sea lo mismo que con IA y no quería sacarle la personalidad kuudere). Por lo tanto es IO (tal vez mas tarde publique un fanfic de cuatro partes de IA x Kokone (dos heteros, un yaoi y un yuri))**

 **¿Algún review?**


End file.
